Lily and JamesWhat Really Happened
by hiphopchicy
Summary: In the fifth book, Harry sees Lily expressing great hate for James in Snape's Pensieve. Why did they marry then? Why did Harry exist? The answer to this question, and more, will be revealed! *CHAPTER 2 now up!*
1. The First Problem

Lily and James-What Really Happened  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The First Problem  
  
"Potter!" Lily Evans cried angrily. "Stop it, you arrogant......"Lily stopped herself just before she said what she wanted to.  
  
"Aww, is the wittle baby Wiwy afwaid to use gwon-up wods?" James Potter snickered.  
  
"What now?" Peter Pettigrew asked, blinking.  
  
"He said 'Is the little baby Lily afraid to use grown-up words,' you dolt." Sirius Black said, whacking Peter on the back of the head. Lily Evans looked around. Where was the sensible one, Lupin? Off visiting his sick mother again, she supposed. Meaning she and Molly Weasley were in the courtyard alone with two aggressive boys, one idiot, and a slime ball Slytherin.  
  
"Wait a-"Lily said, looking around, quite confused. "Where did that slime ball get to?" She finished, blinking at the disappearance of Snape.  
  
"He got away when you stopped me, Evans. Thanks a lot." James snapped, looking angry.  
  
"C'mon, Padfoot, Wormtail, let's get outta here. Moony gone already?" James asked. Lily and Molly didn't hear the answer, for the three had already started away. Lily just shook her head and smiled, though inside, she was shaking. Arguments always drained her of her strength.  
  
"Lily, are you all right?" Molly asked as they went back to the common room. "You look a little pale.." She trailed off, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm fine, Molly, really. I just have to lay down for a bit. Divination is really tiring..." Lily replied.  
  
"Alright, then, Lily. I'll see you at dinner." Molly called as Lily climbed the stairs to the dormitory.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs, Lily sat on her bed, writing a letter to her family, then sending it off with her owl, Danziella. She yawned and lied down, wiping her eyes as she tried not to cry, knowing her sister, Petunia, wouldn't listen as her parents read the letter. Petunia hated Lily ever since she got her letter. They used to be best friends, but now that Lily was at Hogwarts....  
  
**  
  
Lily jumped up, amazed to find she had fallen asleep. Splashing some water on her face, she pulled on her shoes and ran down to the great hall, buttoning her school robes before going in. Eating quickly, she excused herself, saying she had too much homework. She didn't want to encounter Potter on the way out.  
  
When she got into the hallway, however, she found that Potter was already out there, leaning against the wall and twirling his wand. Lily took a few steps praying and hoping he would not notice her.  
  
"What, Evans, leaving so soon?" He asked, still twirling his wand.  
  
"For your information, Potter, some of us actually DO our homework." Lily snapped, running off to the library before she had to get in another argument. She did so hate James Potter. In fact, right now she wanted to STRANGLE him. 


	2. Answer to One

Chapter Two:  
  
The Answers of One  
  
That night, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs explored Hogsmead for the millionth time. It was starting to get dull. They decided to just go back to the castle, as the moon wasn't out anymore, and the sun was peeking over the horizon. While they walked back, James told his friends about his after-dinner encounter with Lily.  
  
"She said 'For you information, Potter, some of us actually do our homework.' and then ran off. I heard Molly Weasley telling Bertha Jorkins that Lily always gets really pale after Divination. We have break after Divination, and we always fight during break. But she never looks pale..." James told them, completely bemused.  
  
"James, James, James. Obviously she turns pale because you two fight. But you never physically fight. You don't even duel. So why?" Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe Evans likes you?" Peter put in thoughtfully.  
  
"Nah. I saw Evans get pale the other day after a fight with that one girl.....what's her name?" James puzzled.  
  
"Malorie McKormic?" Remus helpfully put in.  
  
"Yeah, her. It was strange......" James said.  
  
"Maybe she gets weak after arguments...." Sirius said.   
  
"That MUST be it!" exclaimed Peter as they got to the common room.  
  
"yes..." James said absently "It must..."  
  
A/N:ooh! how will James use this knowledge to his advantage? Will Lily be able to recover from the loss of her best friend, Petunia? Will Snape wash his hair? Find out next chapter:  
  
THE ROADBLOCK!!!! 


	3. The Roadblock

Chapter 3  
  
The Roadblock  
  
"Malorie! Molly! Marietta! Manny! Dani! C'mere!" Lily called to her friends. When the came to her corner of the common room, looking confused, she showed them a letter. "Look! It's from Petunia! Maybe she's not mad anymore!" All of her friends smiled. They knew how upsetting this had been for Lily.  
  
"Well, open it!" Malorie urged her. Nodding at Malorie, Lily ripped open the letter and read it, a look on her face as though she had swallowed a cockroach cluster. Standing up, she walked quickly out of the room, so Potter and his friends wouldn't see her cry.  
  
"Ooooh.." said Marietta, picking up the letter. "No wonder......  
  
'Lillian-  
  
You can quit writing letters to me. I'm disowning you as my sister. I'll not associate with the likes of you. Mum and Dad might not see it, but you're just a freak! So don't bother!  
  
Petunia'  
  
Oh, there's a P.S.  
  
'Your pet owl left a treat for you in your church shoes. We had to throw them out.'"  
  
The girls looked at each other sadly once Marietta finished, and went upstairs to check on Lily.  
  
**  
  
James Potter had listened to the entire letter. He had a cold, calculating look on his face, one Lucius Malfoy would be proud of. Who said James didn't dabble in the dark side a bit? Beckoning Sirius closer, James hatched a plan.  
  
***  
  
Sitting in a corner forgotten, Manilet Juvela heard James' plan. But, being one of his fanclub, he wouldn't tell Lily. She didn't like Lily anyways. To NICE. How could she stick up for SNAPE? However....  
  
**  
  
James looked up as he heard footsteps. It was Manilet, and she was walking out of the closest corner.  
  
"Good plan, Potter." she said in a drawling voice. (one that Harry Potter, if he were alive, would say had to belong to Malfoy's sister. But that's a fic I haven't posted yet...)  
  
"However, you've forgotten that it's harder to get past Lily's clique than it is to stop Filch whipping you?"  
  
"Well, I-" James began.  
  
A/N A cliffhanger! What can defeat Lily's clique? What sinister plan is James hatching? Why did I mention another Fic in this? Some of these answers will be revealed, though the monkeys are still debating on some of them, in the next chapter:  
  
I don't live a cliche! 


End file.
